As cloud computing is popular gradually, more small- and medium-sized enterprise users hope that an operator provides a private network service. However, a current virtual private network (VPN, Virtual Private Network) has many problems. For example, the VPN can support only a star topology, a full-mesh topology, or a partial full-mesh topology, but a virtual network of any topology cannot be deployed according to a user requirement. VPN configuration is complex and a service deployment period is long (approximately 16 days). However, currently applying for and creating a cloud data center may be implemented instantly, and a deployment speed of the VPN cannot match a creation speed of the cloud data center.
Route exchange is implemented between VPN stations by using a Border Gateway Protocol (BGP, Border Gateway Protocol). BGP route propagation and exchange are limited, and a router supports a maximum of 4096 VPNs. Consequently, VPN service costs are high, a VPN service price is high, and most small- and medium-sized enterprises do not use the VPN service.
Due to features of a conventional VPN solution in aspects such as a service deployment period, service networking flexibility, and costs, it is increasingly difficult to meet diversified customer requirements.